


Coffee & Confessions

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [15]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, really just cute blushy kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: After staring at you computer for hours you decide to go to the local coffee shop for a pick me up but you ended up getting an invite to lunch.





	Coffee & Confessions

It had been hours since you had looked away from your computer, you felt drained and need a pick me up, and maybe a change of environment. 

So that is how you found yourself setting up your computer at a small cafe down the street from your dorm, coffee in hand as you clicked open the files for an essay was due in a few days, the requirements for said essay ridiculous.

Groaning your rubbed your temples, telling yourself to focus as you were about halfway to compilations.

An hour or so went by, when you felt eyes watching you, glancing up you saw a guy across the cafe jump before glancing back down at his book, his cheeks dusting to a rose color from being caught.

Nothing thinking anything about it you shrugged, focusing back on your paper only to feel his stare a few minutes later, this time humoring him you continued to focus on your essay but finally caving and glancing back up to see him leaning his cheek on his hand, book laying flat on the table in front of him as he looked at you with heart eyes.

Chuckling you smiled at him and his eyes went wide and he looked back down at his book blocking the view of his face with his arm.

He was cute, very cute and he seemed very shy you thought as you grabbed your cup and brought it to your lips only to be met with emptiness. 

Groaning you quickly got up, making your way to the clerk and ordering another, this time going for a smoothie instead as you could feel the caffeine from the first drink flowing through you now. 

As you made your way back over to your booth you noticed the man was gone, frowning you shrugged figuring he probably had places to be only to see him sitting on the opposite side of your booth as you approached, his eyes opening wide as you both made contact.

“I- uh, I am sorry I just uh-”

Smiling you sat down on the other side of the booth, saving your file and closing your computer. “It's okay!” you interrupted him as you took a sip of your smoothy. “Did you finally decide to stop staring and talk to me,” you tease, giggling at his cheeks that glowed a rosy pink like before. 

Oh, uh- I am sorry I am not very good at talking with girls,” he says embarrassed as he looks down at his book, his fingers running over one of the corners.

“You seem to be doing fine with me,” you smile as you set down your smoothie.  
“Well yeah, I guess so, it's just I wanted to uh ask you something if that's okay,” he asked as he stared down at his finger still mindlessly playing with the corner of the book nervously.

“Shoot, I love questions,” you say confidently. 

 

“Oh, Uh I-” He paused and took a deep breath, closing his eyes before blurting out, “Wanna, like– I mean, if you’re not busy… We could get lunch? Or even just coffee if you don’t have a lot of time?”

The question caused you to smile wide as he opened one of his eyes to see your reaction his finger stilling upon seeing your reaction. 

“Of course! Although maybe we should do lunch, I have too much coffee already.”

“Really!” he blurts out as his other eye opens, both his soft brown eyes wide in surprise at your response. 

“Yes,”

“Then let's go! I know the perfect place!” he says excitedly his smile wide.


End file.
